Official
Official is the alternate personality of Gloria. Where Gloria is soft spoken, lacks confidence, and sometimes hesitates to follow orders, Official was extremely loyal to the organization, always followed orders and guidelines, and was very bold and confident. Official was created when Gloria invented her to cope with all the pressure demanded by Monet and the Organization to be a good girl and perform well in tests. Official always completed missions and used Gloria's Invisibility technique. Following Victoria's tampering with sensory control and the eventual suppressing of her yoki, Official became a separate entity from Gloria which sought to kill Grace for disobeying organization rules and take over Gloria's body forever. She fought against Grace in Mucha but was defeated and forced into submission, vowing to come back. Gloria's body received a major scar on its right cheek which Official used as a memory to come back and take over Gloria's body. Official resurfaced again as Gloria and Grace fought Zero 4 but was again supressed, this time by a suppressor collar snapped on by Zero 4. When Gloria turned the knob of the collar in Noble's castle, Official again began to resurface and took control over her body after she insisted on saving Victoria, stealing the skeleton key, gathering information from the Roses of Requiem, and assembling a kill list. However, when she read the description of the red world and defensive winds, official stopped her missions on for the first time to think about what she was and who Gloria was. She realized that she was really Gloria's awakened persona, the exact contradiction of everything that she tried to do, and realized that it was Gloria's body and not her own. For the first time since she was created, she questioned if she should do the organization's missions and thought about if Gloria really needed her, realizing that the Organization she wished to serve for giving her everything thought of her as an abandoned concept and that if she took control, she would awaken and kill Gloria and violate everything she strived for. Because of this, she decided to stop following all the orders and make her own decisions and support Gloria rather than try to take control over her body since Gloria was the one truly keeping her alive and was her creator, owing her a life debt. Official let Gloria take control again to think things through and later resurfaced again when fighting Omen, deciding not to kill Grace in favor of killing Omen who was the greatest threat to Gloria. She later resurfaced again when Amelia ate Victoria, stating that she felt nothing yet was crying because of Gloria. Psyche , aware of her existence, demanded that she come back to staff, showing her the new orders. Official understood that she needed to follow the orders but didn't want to, stating that she would rather continue her mission, that Psyche wasn't her superior, and that it was her mission as weak reasons why not to return from Apsley's monitoring mission. Psyche easily disabled her and brought her back to Staff. Gloria has two yoki flows, a calm flow and a violent chaotic flow. The chaotic flow most likely is Official. Gloria was most likely a Zero prototype. This is likely why Official, her awakened persona, could separate itself and manifest itself as a separate personality. Official is left handed while Gloria is right handed. Official appears to be an offensive wind . Gloria has a personality of a defensive wind but is stated to heal offensively. Official is most likely the reason for this discrepancy. Category:Awakened Being